yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 19 Episode 18: It's In The Drugs.
Addas.png "I Gotta Stay High..All The Time.." Kodi's New Habit. "Onihoruda huh..?" Kodi sat in a bumping underground club around district 2 alone,leaving Cody her male friend back at the hideout.. He was really irritating her..~Flashback~ Kodi were to be in the bathroom,using the blonde males electric shaver... she looked at her blonde locks of hair.. she gritted her sharp-like teeth before raising the razor shaving the side of her leaving a side mohawk.. She dropped the razor before picking up the hairspray to style her hair. The blonde female gazed at her grungy hairstyle... then only adding dark eyeliner. Kodi never needed alot of makeup.. She couldn't hide the scars upon her face though she was still a gorgeous rough female.Cody walked over being already almost fully healed from him and Connors battle, he dropped his sandwich on the floor. he turned red,Cody though about the females in his magazines.. The Suicide Girls.. And the blonde female wasn't making it anymore better.. wearing her club clothes.. A short black tube top exposing her stomach along with some leather booty shirts.. she wore her black fishnet tights that were slightly ripped due to her large thick thighs. complimenting her combat boots."So.. uh where you going..Seems like your going back to doing drugs hm.. Bring me some and don't do too much" THe broad blonde male shoved her arm roughly,before heading to his bed room. Cody knew her oh too well....Though it pissed her off,knowing she was going out to get really fucked up and high.. The female no longer wanted to feel.. she needed anything that will just make her feel free an emotionless. -FB Ended-~An older gentlemen about his fortys sat beside the frustrated blonde.. though he slid something into her hand, giving her a wink before heading off.. He was the club owner though a drug dealer.."Guess its for free..." She headed into the bathroom, bringing herself into a stall.. she sat on the toilet,opening her hand.. it was a large bag of everything.. Weed,Meth,Heroine,Everything in the book.Then there was a note in the bag, Kodi tilted her head curiously opening.."Dear..I know you needed this.. think of it as a goody bag.. Bitch I miss you come back safe.. -Your faggot, Nathan.." She scoffed smiling before speaking in a soft tone."Man..Thanks.." She pulled out two pills... they were an enhanced drug like molly.She popped two, swallowing them hole.. She noticed 20 blunts already rolled in the bag. She layed her baggy of drugs on the toiletpaper holder.. pulling out a syringe full of heroine already.. She stuck her right arm out, sliding the needle in.. she bit her lip before injecting herself with it..pulling he syringe off of her then throwing it in the trash.She then picked up her bag ,taking out about 10 blunts thus slipping the bag into her cleavage Toke n Fist! ..Though as soon as the blonde stood out of the restroom, she could feel the music slowly dropping, the pills+Heroine were instantly working.. Her blue oceanic eyes became a hazy light blue..glistening against the bumping lights.. SHe could hear the music beat within her... She starts to walk feeling and seeing everything in slow mo.. Her blue dialated eyes wandered around,thus she jerked her right hand out snatching a drink from someones hand, chugging it within one gulp.Kodi dropped the cup from her hand, she started to sway amongst the music.. hearing her heart beat thump slowly. Then she gazed at a couple aruging on one side, then she shifted her head to the right... staring at another couple.. making out heavily, they're clothes almost torn off...then staring at a male glaring at the couple filled with bitterness and envy"Anger, Jealousy, Bitterness, Tiredness, Hope, Lust, Love....It's Everywhere...." Speaking within her high self..the female licked her shark-like teeth,feeling her animal instinct kick in... Thus now not being controllable Kodi then lunged forth at a random female, sinking her teeth onto the middle of her neck.. The female screamed in pain.. feeling the sharp teeth sink within her flesh..Kodi jerked her head back, tearing a large chunk of flesh.. The high female then arose up,swallowing the human flesh.. the human blood seeping along her upper body.. Most of the crowd catching onto this would scream in terror...Thus having three security thugs stand before her...The female raised her hands up, swaying from left to right trying to keep her balance as if a person on a ship balancing against the heavy currency.."Look at this kid, all drugged up.. what a waste of space.." The man in the middle walked toward her thinking it was safe to come near it, she shouted psychotically while swinging her fist down.. swinging it around in horizontal swift motions.. confusing the fuck out of the thug..."Which one hm hm hm?!! left right where to gaze at... what to look at HMM HMMM?!!! " The female talking within a split of a second before lunging her swinging fist around, directly within the left shoulder blade, completely shattering it. The two males watched in terror, watching his left arm go limp as if it was dislocated,"AGHHH!!! W-WHAT -" He was interrupted by Kodi grabbing his dick,with a powerful rough grip.. She panted heavily, not even using her chi within her... The blonde jerked her hand backa long with ripping off his penis from his body.. the rip was so bad that it would have ripped some of the skin off from the ball sack..Dropping it from her grasp, she could hear it hit the floor.. the mushy sound of flesh how it chilled down her spine..The man's body collasped from the floor, his crotch area would be spurting out blood like a fountain..The security guard on the right, lunged at her,raising his knee that would hit her directly in the middle of her sternum... The female instantly benting backwards, though she would be stretching all the way back.. feeling her back touch the floor.. She looked over to the right staring at a lit blunt.. instantly she grasped it.. placing the tip in her mouth, inhaling the smoke within...The guard eyes widened watching her flexibility though this could only happen when she is beyond high.. Her eyes became red, feeling the effect of the blunt.. Kodi then dropped her body completely closing her eyes,laying there for a brief moment.. The man gritted his teeth,unsheathing his blade, he rose it over the blondes thick body. Thrusting it forth, it were about to hit her directly into the heart..Then quickly the females eyes fluttered, extending her right hand quickly,only to catch the blade inbetween two of her fingers.. stopping the incoming attack.. Kodi could feel her blood pouring and dripping amongst her hand due to the deep gash between her fingers.. Blood on the Dance Floor. Though the blonde was too high to even function but she can sure fight.Gripping the blade inbetween her fingers, she tugged on the blade jerking his large body toward her thus she slammed her right foot directly into the middle of his gastric, the kick was so intense that the mans bowels would be stimulated causing him to shit in his pants... Her grunted an squeeled in pain.. The last man stood there in fear.."What kind of fighting style is that.. shes i-insane.." he took a step back fidgeting,She kept his body raised though shift her eyes to the right..rearing her leg back slightly that held the man in place... She used the incredible strength within her legs.. thrusting it back out.. while the large male were to be flung up into the air.. only to be stuck like a pig within the sharp chandeliar.Soon his blood poured like rain,over the blonde female... She looked at the last security guard, laughing menacingly..loving the battered spilt blood upon her skin.. it felt.. revitalizing.Kodi then stood up from the floor.. She ran forth,kicking off from the floor 6ft off the floor hovering over the man.. she dived down, clamping her thick thighs around his head.. she flexed her thigh muscles..squeezing so devastatinly.. his head started to smash like a car being smashed at a junk yard..She released a bit before squeezing again.. smushing his head into mush.. His eyes came out of his sockets.. his brain matter oozing out of his ears... she jumped off of him thud planting her each of her onto the blood covered dancefloor...She inhaled the sweet smell of death.. the music still playing.. she giggled humming the beat.. before pulling out her baggy to pull out two more mollys.. she popped them into her mouth swallowing them. Kodi laughed more..placing the bag into her pocket.. only to dance to the beat swaying from left to right once more...the crowd disappeared, the cops were called...Though she stayed in place.. hearing the sirens.. coming through...also the lights of the cop cars reflecting upon the clubs glass entrance doors..Kodi would walk leisurely toward the exit door that led to the back alley... Her drugged up self began quickly running toward a fence.. only to climb as if she was a spider monkey right over it...The female contiued on running within the outskirts of the city... She was going so fast.. that soon came to the beach... she inhaled the beach air... while her blood covered self began to sway once more.. now fled from the police.. "..Not feeling..any remorse.. over killing innocent people.. it feels wonderful..I think I am getting the hang of not caring about others feelings once again..Im always going to need a supply of this.. an also...The feeling of killing someone with your bare hands...the thought and pleasure seems to drive me insane.." She spoke to herself ,her tone had an eerie feeling to it..Though...this destructive journey was slowly beginning.. The Kodi everyone knew once before was soon about to change.. Fin Category:Ark 19 Category:Sky & Sea Saga